Amor y Gripe
by Garu0212
Summary: Damien esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Pip, y le confiesa sus sentimientos a Pip. mientras Pip sufre de gripe. Leve mencion de Bunny. pesimo summary pasen y lean


_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, con mi segundo fic, esta vez un Dip, ¿porque? fácil amo esta parejita, es tan linda ^^**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo con este fic, espero que les guste**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE ES DE TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**_

* * *

_**Amor Y Gripe**_

* * *

Soy Damien Thorn, el hijo del príncipe de las tinieblas, el Anticristo, y estoy enamorado.

Si, si sonara estúpido, que el Anticristo este enamorado de un débil humano. Pero lo peor es que ese débil humano es mi 'mejor amigo', según él, Phillip Pirrup, en pocas palabras Pip.

Ese chico británico, que para todos es un 'francés estúpido', para mí es un ángel. MI ANGEL. A pesar de que siempre actuó como si no me importara y que odio todo de él en realidad AMO y ADORO todo de él. Por ejemplo…veamos…er… Ah! Si su cordata de moño, se ve tan lindo con eso, como si fuera a ser un regalo para mí.

Su sonrisa tan hermosa, inocente y tan blanca es suficiente como para hacer mi día. Sus lindos, suaves y lacios cabellos, con ese tono dorado que hace parecer como si tuviera una brillante aureola.

Tengo que admitirlo estoy desesperado, quiero y necesito a Pip conmigo a mi lado, bueno lo tengo a mi lado, pero como amigo y yo no lo quiero que sea amigo, quiero que sea más que mi amigo, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí, digo siempre me trata bien, me toma de la mano, me dice palabras lindad, se preocupa por mí, pero todo eso también lo hace con otras personas.

Estoy decidido a decirle que lo AMO, y ¿correr el riesgo de perder tu amistad, con él? ¿La única manera en la que lo tienes cerca? No, no, no, primero hay que estar seguro, vamos a ver ¿quién puede saber si Pip está enamorado de mi? Veamos…a ¡SI! Butters es el mejor amigo de Pip.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encuentro a Butters junto a Kenny que parece susurrarle cosas al oído que pone al pobre Butters sonrojado. Me dirigí hacia la pareja:

-Butters puedo hablar contigo un momento- Kenny detuvo lo que estaba habiendo a Butters y me dio una mirada de disgusto

-C-claro Damien, espera a-aquí K-Kenny- dijo Butters mientras le sonreía a Kenny

-Bien pero no tardes bebe- dijo Kenny mientras le mostraba una sonrisa seductora a Butters

Butters y yo caminamos lejos de Kenny para poder hablar en paz. Una vez que estábamos a solas le pregunte

-Butters eres el mejor amigo de Pip y quería saber si, bueno…si sabes si le gusto a Pip- dije con un poco de nerviosismo

Butters se sonrojo ante mi pregunta directa, se froto los nudillos y contesto-

-O-oh b-bueno, no sé si debería decirte-

-Por favor Butters necesito estar seguro antes de poder decirle que…que lo amo- interrumpía a Butters.

Butters ante esto abrió los ojos como platos y después me sonrió

-B-bien solo porque e-es por eso, si P-Pip ha estado e-enamorado de ti, te ama, así q-que no tendrás problemas si te confiesas, p-pero no le digas que y-yo te dije ok, ahora m-mejor me voy con K-Kenny debe estar desesperado-

Sonreí ante esto, dejando al aire mis colmillos 'Pip me ama', pensé

-Gracias Butters y no te preocupes que no diré nada- y con esto me retire en busca de Pip, tal vez si tengo una oportunidad en el amor

Que yo sepa Pip no vino a clases hoy, había enfermado de gripe y no vino a la escuela.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a casa de Pip, ignorando los gritos del señor Mackey. Digo son solo unas simples clases ¿no? Nada malo.

Me encontraba a tan solo unas dos cuadras de la casa de Pip, un poco nervioso, no esperen, yo nerviosos imposible soy en Anticristo, no debo de estar nervioso, entonces porque siento como un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez sea porque no sé qué decir, si tal vez sea eso. Ahora veamos que le diré, bueno a ver…Pip te amo, solo así directo y simple, si solo así, 'Pip te amo', 'Pip te amo', 'Pip te amo', 'Pip te amo', 'Pip te amo'.

No me había dado cuenta de cuando llegue a la casa de Pip y ya estaba enfrente de su puerta.

Bien quien vamos, toco la puerta y espero unos segundos, no necesitaba esperar ya que puedo teletrasportarme haya dentro, pero no quiero asustarlo, aun no se acostumbra a eso, pero ya lo hará. Escucho que alguien dice 'ya voy' pero es una voz enferma y muy baja. Debe ser Pip. Escucho como unos pasos débiles se aproximan y no tengo nada que darle a Pip, ni siquiera un regalo o algo, veamos, piensa que sería un buen regalo, ¿un oso de peluche? Si, a Pip le encantara. Con un chasquido de dedos aparece un osito panda en mis manos, justo cuando Pip abre la puerta. Pip levanto la vista y me sonríe a pesar de su cansancio.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga larga, unos shorts azules marino, y unos calcetines con unas pantuflas de conejito.

Sus bellos dorados cabellos estaban desordenados, debe ser por tanto dormir, sus ojitos azules aguamarina se ven algo rojos y llorosos (por la gripe claro) y debajo unas pequeñas ojeras, su nariz esta roja como la de Rodolfo el reno, sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por la calentura, y el resto de su piel mas pálida y blanca que de costumbre. 'Pobre de mí angelito' pensé

-Hola Pip, supe que te enfermaste y quise venir a visitarte, puedo pasar-

-Hola Damien, claro pasa- su linda y melodiosa voz, ahora su voz esta algo cansada y ronca. Entre a su casa y lo mire. Cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a mí.

-Quieres una taza de té a algo- dijo mientras una ligera tos salió mientras hablaba

-No gracias Pip, mejor vamos a tu habitación, deberías estar descansando- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras

-Toma es para ti- dije en el camino hacia su habitación, mientras extendía el oso de peluche. Sus ojitos se iluminaron y con una sonrisa inocente y linda tomo el osito

-Es muy bonito Damien, gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba el osito en sus brazos y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Ay no, te di un beso, ahora te vas a enfermar y tendrás gripe igual que yo.- dijo con una expresión preocupada en su rostro 'tan lindo' pensé

-No te preocupes Pipsqueak, no me puedo enfermar, mis anticuerpos son más fuertes que el de los humanos- dije para calmarlo un poco mientras abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su habitación era simple, una cama a lado de la ventana, a los lados de la cama dos mesas de noche, y en una de ellas había medicinas, jarabes y una caja de pañuelos. En frente de la cama había un mueble de cajones y encima una televisión y al lado un peinado, además de un escritorio con una laptop abierta pero apagada.

Lleve a Pip a su cama, mientras él se tapaba con las sabanas, dio unos golpecitos al lado de la cama, para que me sentara junto a él.

-Gracias por venir Damien, no me gusta estar aquí solito en esta casa tan grande y más si estoy enfermo- dijo Pip mientras se recostaba en mi pecho, me sonroje un poco ante esto

-De nada Pip- rodee un brazo por su cintura y lo atraje más hacia a mí. Pip se sonrojo ante este detalle. 'Es ahora o nunca'.

-Oye Pip, he estado pensando, somos amigos desde la primaria y después del incidente de la fiesta de Cartman-

-Damien eso ya paso, yo ya te perdone por eso- me interrumpió mientras me veía con sus ojitos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si, como sea, decía que hemos sido amigos y bueno desde hace algún tiempo, yo…

-¿Tú?

-Yo te amo, pero no como amigo- Dije con algo de emoción en mi voz. Los ojos de Pip se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas mas sonrojadas que con la calentura de la gripe.

-D-Dices que…que me amas, pero algo amas que amigos- yo asentí con la cabeza

-Awww Damien, yo también te amo- dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba más fuerte y escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Podía sentir aun su sonrisa en mi pecho. Yo lo abrase de igual manera quedando mi cabeza encima de su cabeza, le di un beso en su frente

-Entonces supongo que si todo está aclarado puedo preguntar: ¿Pip quieres ser mi novio?- la sonrisa de Pip se hizo más grande.

-Si Damien, si quiero ser tu novio- puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco más a mi rostro, yo puse una mano igual en su pequeña, sonrojada y caliente mejilla y me acerque un poco a él, nos acercamos más, y más, y más, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

Un beso sencillo, simple, pero para nosotros bello, casto, tierno, mágico, sus labios sabor a miel (por los té que toma para la garganta), tan suaves y cálidos, son mejor que de lo que esperaba, el beso se profundizo mas al yo rodear su cintura y atraerlo más hacia mí, y el al rodear mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, una lucha de lenguas se produjo en la que yo salí victorioso. Nos separamos a la falta de aire y solo una pequeña hilera de saliva nos mantiene juntos. Observo a sus lindos ojitos, y se ve felicidad, feliz de ser igual correspondido al igual que él me correspondió.

-Deberías dormir un poco, te ves algo cansado- Dije después de un momento de silencio. Pip solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba por recostar en mi pecho de nuevo pero…

-Te quedaras aquí conmigo ¿verdad?- me miro con ojitos de tristeza, se veía tan lindo

-Claro que me quedare, me lo pidieras o no lo haría, además tengo que cuidar a mi nuevo novio después de todo- Pip solo sonrió y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Ambos nos recostamos en la cama, abrazados, mientras Pip volvió a poner su cabeza en mi pecho

-Dulces sueños, Pipsqueak- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y dormía junto a mi ángel.

* * *

_**Hubiera quedado mejor si no fuera porque tengo revuelta la cabeza de tanto estudiar para mi examen de literarios hubiera salido mejor -.-U**_

_**Bueno dejen, reviews, comentarios, criticas, saludos, lo que quieras, acepto de todo, solo tienes que apastar el botón azul del review. Adiós.**_


End file.
